Birthday Presents
by demondreaming
Summary: It's Cat's birthday! And Jade, being the sullen girlfriend she is, has thrown her a birthday party, albeit with a monotone cry of 'surprise'. But Cat has her own gift to give. Cade. Fluffy. Smutty. Smuffy.


**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me. Not even the DVD's.**

/

"_Happy birthday, Cat!_"

The petite girl jumped in surprise, hands muffling the squeal she let out. She bounced excitedly, wide eyes roaming over the streamer-strewn, brightly decorated room. "You guys!"

She rushed forward, arms outstretched, hugging her group of friends tightly as they responded with just as much enthusiasm. All except Robbie, who was sort of stiff and uncomfortable, as he was in most situations. But Rex's tight, wooden embrace more than made up for it.

Cat turned to the waiting Jade, where she stood at the entrance, edges of a smile on her lips. "You did this?"

"Well..." Jade shrugged, picking an imaginary speck off her dark top.

"You did this?" Cat bounced on her toes, voice growing in volume. She practically threw herself at the taller girl, planting a series of soft kisses wherever her lips could reach. The others stared for a moment before awkwardly clearing their throats and turning away, threads of conversation starting.

Ever since Cat and Jade had started dating, the group had seen more than their fair share of Cat's natural affinity for affection. In fact, they'd seen how very lavish it was. And how very public.

"Cat, I didn't-"

"_You did this?"_

"Sure. I did this." Jade placated the red-headed girl, hands planted on her thin shoulders.

"Hey! We're the ones who did all the work!" Tori called out indignantly, a dip laden chip wavering near her mouth, eyebrows arrowed.

"It's called delegating, Vega. You were just the muscle."

Cat grinned at the bitter girl, arms still wrapped around her waist. Dating Jade was like dating a snake. Sure, she was cold, and scary, and had the potential to kill you. And often, the will to. But she was beautiful, and if you put her in the sun, she warmed right up. It just so happened that Cat was her sun, and she could make Jade's blood beat hot. And, just like a snake Jade was often misunderstood. Partly because she liked it that way. But Cat had learned to duck the barbs, the sharp insults, and calm the hissing, sinuous creature behind them. If Cat had been born somewhere else, she might've become a snake handler.

"You're so nice to me!" She snuggled her head into Jade's chest, the brunette girl smirking, hands smoothing over Cat's t-shirt clad shoulderblades.

"You haven't even seen your presents yet."

The shorter girl drew back, chocolate coloured eyes wide, lower lip trembling. "Presents?"

Jade hid a smile. Cat had given her the exact same look when she'd told the red-headed girl there was a kitten, puppy, and ice cream parade happening in the next street over. Hopefully the tear-filled pout wasn't to follow this time though, considering there actually _were_ presents for her. She'd even hired Poocho the wonder pup to come to this stupid party. She wasn't sure what the hell the dog could do that was so special, but Cat hadn't stopped singing its theme song for weeks. Jade was pretty sure it was inscribed on the inside of her skull by now. It was the soundtrack to her nightmares.

She was glad to see that Cat was happy, even if by all appearances the West girl was bored and more than a little annoyed at all the fawning and general foppery going on. It made all the effort, and all the pain of talking to Tori, almost worth it. Those hours spent planning with Tori were time she'd never get back though. But at least she'd spiked every drink she'd ever offered Tori.

Parties weren't her thing. Largely because they involved people, and people were most definitely not her thing. They also tended to involve bright colours. It was like a grater grinding over her eyes. Every gaudy streamer, every garish balloon just prickled over her corneas. They were all so... obnoxious. But it made Cat happy, so that was enough to put up with it for one day. And Jade was generally happy that Cat had been born. So she supposed there was a point in celebrating it, even if she did hate it. It was a day about Cat, after all.

She sighed as a sharp rap sounded from her front door, followed by a high-pitched bark. She'd better go let Poocho in before he soiled the lawn.

–

"Oh, great." Jade surveyed the damage done to her living room, hands on her hips. A torn streamer fluttered gently in the air conditioning, a few balloons bobbing like tumbleweeds across the desolate floor. She wouldn't have put it past the others to leave without cleaning a damn thing up... but Tori? That was a bit of a surprise. That girl loved to do anything that made her look good. But she supposed Tori was probably still upset after Poocho had lost control of his wonder pup bladder while seated on her lap. Jade grinned at the memory. The party had gone better than she'd hoped. Cat had gasped over every present, tears shining in her eyes, hands sweeping her ruby hair forward in excitement, over and over. The normally cheerful girl was ecstatic, hands constantly touching everything in wonder. And especially touching Jade, as if to remind herself it was all the taller girl's doing.

Jade sighed, bending to pick up a tattered streamer. She might as well get started on the clean up.

Her front door shut with a loud click, Cat calling out a farewell before skipping into the living room, plastic cup rolling across the carpet as her foot came into contact with it. She froze as she saw Jade, the West girl's fists full of paper. "Whatcha doing?"

Jade raised a studded eyebrow. "What's it look like? I'm cleaning up."

Cat giggled, hands linked behind her back, blue t-shirt stretched tight over her chest. "But the party's not over yet!"

Jade looked around. "Everyone's gone."

Cat shook her head, yellow party hat trembling where it perched on her ruby hair. "Nuh uh. I'm still here, and you're still here."

"You can't have a party with two people, Cat."

"But if you're the only one I want at my party, and you're here, doesn't that still make it a party?"

Jade shrugged. Cat's logic was hard to follow at the best of times. Usually because it was only logical to her. Logic itself would've burst out laughing at some of her ideas, but luckily, it tended to keep far away from Cat. "Sure. Why not?"

Cat clapped softly, letting out a soft _yay_. "Jade... did you have a present for me?"

Jade straightened, muscle underneath her eye twitching. "The party was the present." The torn streamers fluttered from her hand as her fist unclenched. "The wonder pup was the present too. _Everything_ was my present to you."

Cat's eyebrows turned up. "But I want another one."

Jade ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a long breath. It was still Cat's day. She didn't need to ruin it now with an act of extreme violence. Plus Tori wasn't here, and violence just wasn't the same if it wasn't happening to her. "Fine. Close your eyes."

Cat grinned, acquiescing, dark lashes matting as her eyes closed. Her hands tugged at the bottom of her blue shirt as she waited impatiently. Jade moved to the smaller girl and stilled her excited hands with her own. A curled finger tilted Cat's chin up. Jade studied the smiling girl for a moment before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her pink lips. "Happy birthday." Jade said quietly, before pulling back, voice flat. "That's all you're getting."

Cat's eyes flickered open, a soft smile spreading across her lips. "Do you want your present now?"

"What are you talking about?"

Cat looked around at the messy room. "You did all this for me. You even got Poocho, and he is a _big_ name star."

"So? It's your birthday."

Cat smiled. "You hated it."

Jade raised an eyebrow, arms crossing. "No, it was... it was nice."

"You hated it." Cat stated. "The whole time, you were like this-" Cat pulled an angry face, puckering her lips and raking her fingers into claws.

Jade shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry if I couldn't pretend to like all this stuff. It's just... it's not me. And Poocho crapped on the rug."

Cat shook her head. "You don't have to pretend to like it. You like me, and that's all that matters, right?" She smiled beatifically, eyes lowered. "You did all this for me, because you like me." She raised her gaze back to Jade. "So I should do something for you too."

"Fine. Did you wanna go out for coffee, or-" Jade froze as Cat's hand slid over the front of her black jeans, hips twitching as Cat's nails skated between her legs. "Oh. That kind of gift."

Cat leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Jade's neck. "Mhm." She murmured. She rubbed her fingers over the seam of Jade's jeans, smiling at the slight shiver that ran through the girl. "You like it?"

"Beats mine." Jade's lips found Cat's, clashing together hotly, the West girl's hand threading through Cat's blood-red hair. She was forced to break the kiss as Cat's fingers rubbed harder, teasing even through the denim. She forced herself to take a step back, body cooling as it lost the warmth of Cat's slight frame. "My room. I want to unwrap my present."

Cat giggled, Jade taking her hand and leading her down the hall, trashed room forgotten. Not that Jade's room looked terribly different, littered with dirty clothes as it was. Cat's shirt was quick to join them, Jade's hands tracing over the long collarbones that curved above her chest. Cat's denim shorts were easy to undo, falling to the carpet, Cat stepping daintily out of them.

Cat's fingers were almost ticklish as they tugged at Jade's clothes, fingertips brushing Jade's ribs gently, dark against the porcelain skin. That was one thing Cat liked about Jade. Her skin was flawless. Once, when Jade had been sleeping, Cat had rummaged in her overnight bag and gotten out a small plastic polar bear, perching him on the undulating planes of Jade's naked body. He'd been a bear alone in the tundra. Until Cat brought out her plastic seal. Jade was less than amused when she awoke to find her body littered with small toys, Cat making soft noises as they battled each other. She checked Cat's overnight bag every time now, just in case.

Cat's nails circled the ice hole of Jade's stomach, where Larry the seal had once surfaced from, before dipping down further, popping open the button to Jade's tight jeans. With a bit of shimmying on Jade's part, they peeled off, leaving the two in their contrasting underwear. Jade made up of black and white, Cat, a vibrant rainbow.

Jade had been initially sceptical of dating Cat. Sure, she loved Cat as a friend, but the girl was a pushover. Still, Cat's first kiss had sent her spinning, so she'd taken a wait and see attitude. It wasn't until Jade actually tried to push that she found the steel in Cat, buried deep under the candy cotton and kitten whiskers. Cat was surprisingly stubborn at times, and nowhere more so than the bedroom. Jade had been prepared for a long, slow courtship, but the first time she'd made it into Cat's bedroom was also the first time she'd been naked in Cat's bedroom. The girl had a way with words. Soft, seductive words that were just as effective as hands in removing clothes.

Those same words now caressed Jade's ears, spoken in a soft, sweet voice, followed by a giggle. It didn't take much manoeuvring from Cat to get the West girl on her bed, with Cat's knee sliding teasingly over her black underwear. Cat's small hands massaged the brunette's bra-clad breasts, lips tracing Jade's jawline, hovering over her pulse point. She sucked softly at the thin, throbbing skin, Jade gasping at the assault on her body.

Cat giggled, knee still brushing agonisingly between Jade's legs. "More?"

If there was one thing Jade hated (and there were many), it was admitting she needed something. It was just so... weak. Tori was always asking people for help. She couldn't do a damn thing on her own. Jade suspected Tori couldn't even make it to the bathroom by herself. But Cat's touches had ignited a fire, that, if not sated, would never be quenched, even if Jade took matters into her own hands. It just wasn't as satisfying, panting over your own hand. She gave a short nod, tongue running out over her lips.

Cat planted another soft kiss on Jade's throat, hand sliding over the brunette's shivering stomach. Cat's fingers knew their way almost instinctively now, dipping underneath the black underwear to touch Jade directly. Her fingertips were quick to find the hardened nub, Jade letting out a soft moan as Cat's fingers rubbed insistently. They traced intricate patterns, flicking back and forth like Jade was a light switch. _On. Off. On. Off._ And it wouldn't take much more for her to blow, to burn out her tightly wound coil.

"More?" Cat panted softly in Jade's ear, the brunette's eyes opening, teeth sliding away from where they pinned her lower lip.

"More." The word was unsteady, punctuated with a soft gasp as Cat's hand moved down further, two fingers sliding into the brunette easily. They twisted expertly inside the older girl, her hips bucking off the bed, eyes shut tight.

A smile dripped from Cat's lips. It was nice being able to unwind all Jade's tight strings. She was always so rigid, so sharp. It made Cat pleased to soften her, to pull the rod from her spine and let her collapse. Her fingers thrust harder inside the brunette girl, forcing a loud moan from her, cut with Cat's name. The red-haired girl's teeth scraped Jade's collarbone, nipping lightly before moving to her throat, feeling the moans vibrate against her lips. As quickly as she'd unwound all of Jade's wires, she was steadily tightening them again, Jade's muscles starting to tense as she twisted them to snapping. A few more hard strokes, and Jade's back was arching off the mattress, a choked breath paralysing her, muscles trembling.

She lay panting as Cat pulled her fingers away, grinning at the satisfied girl. "Good gift, huh?"

Jade let her head drop back to her pillow, breath calming in her lungs. "Yeah. Shame I can't return it."

Cat's eyebrows quivered, lower lip pouting. "Why not?"

Jade chuckled. "Someone's gotta clean up. And I know it's not going to be you. Remember the last time?"

Cat did remember. There'd been so much broken glass.

"But I'm going to need a shower afterwards. And then..." She raised a studded eyebrow at the petite girl.

Cat bounced excitedly on the bed. "Bonus birthday present?"

Jade nodded, hands propped behind her head. "One for every year."

Cat tilted her head. "One what?" Jade smiled at her, a look of understanding spreading across Cat's face, followed by widened eyes and a slow blush. "Oh. That's a lot." She blinked, gaze distant. She gave her head a shake, nudging Jade's thigh. "Go clean up! Quick!"

As far as birthdays go, it might not have been the best one ever. But it'd been the most fun Jade had had in a while. Cat had a habit of making Jade forget how much she hated everything. Maybe because it was impossible to hate something when Cat was there batting her eyelashes and clapping her hands. Either, her reward was well-worth the effort. She'd have to do this again next year.

/

**A/N: A quick little one-shot, written for and dedicated to the lovely Emi, in honour of her being born.**

**Reviews are always appreciated, especially if it's your birthday too. But you know, you're spending it alone reading fanfics instead of face down on an alcohol soaked couch with a hand down your pants.**

**Or doing both, as I do.**


End file.
